


Surfin' the --Empress

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Karkat Has Gills, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: Karkat and Eridan 'surf their Empress' for the first time.





	Surfin' the --Empress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CollarsAndCurses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollarsAndCurses/gifts).



Grin wide on her face, Meenah looked down at her two matesprits and quietly reflected that this was the best idea ever. Both Karkat and Eridan were naked as the day they were hatched, kneeling before her on the floor of her respiteblock. She sat in an armed chair, still wearing panties, sphere holster, and all of her jewelry. “You buoys are looking pretty tasty,” she said casually.

She licked her lips slowly at them. Karkat shivered at the motion. Eridan looked away with a small, needy noise. Meenah snickered at them and leaned over. She turned Eridan's face back toward her and kissed his lips, swallowing a sigh as he leaned into it. Karkat's gaze burned into her, but Meenah ignored him, focusing on Eridan and the familiar taste of sea salt on his lips. Eridan kissed her back, hands clenched in his lap. Meenah nipped gently at his mouth with just enough pressure for him to feel it, and he parted his lips for her. He ran only a little warmer than she; sometimes it was hard to feel any difference at all. In this moment though, the difference was there and Meenah growled possessively as she deepened the kiss. Eridan groaned as he followed her lead. She threaded a hand through his hair, then grabbed a horn to pull him back. Eridan yelped in surprise, then moaned as she took the opportunity to lick up the length of his throat and nip at his chin. “Meenah...” Karkat said, half whining and half growling.

Meenah glared at him. “Excuse me?” she asked, putting all of her fuchsia arrogance into the words. “Is that how you're suppose to address me?”

Karkat flushed red and looked down. “No ma'am,” he replied, the words coming out stilted. “Sorry, Empress.”

In her mind, Meenah squealed. Karkat was just so cute and pitiful sometimes. His resistance to this whole role-playing idea had been higher than Eridan's, and it pleased Meenah that despite his misgivings, he was still willing to try for her. Outwardly, she kept a stern face. “You betta not forget again,” she said with a sinister grin. She licked at Eridan's neck gills and Eridan shuddered. “Naughty buoys get disciplined, right?”

“Yes ma'am,” Karkat replied. His tone was sulky, but Meenah saw a glimmer of interest in his eyes. Eridan flat out gasped at her words, his earfins twitching in clear interest. Looking over him, Meenah noticed that Eridan's bulge was starting to peek out from his sheath. Karkat cleared his throat. “Please, Empress, let me apologize for my slip up.”

Meenah pulled away from a disappointed Eridan to sit back in her chair. “Water you suggesting, Nubby?”

The corner of his mouth quirked up in a sardonic half smile for just a moment before he replied. “Allow me to surf you.”

The pun was unexpected, and Meenah burst out in laughter. It broke the mood for half a moment, all three of them chuckling. “Fuck Kar,” Eridan said, wheezing slightly. “Are we rubbing off on you?”

Karkat play-growled at him. “I'll rub one off on you,” he shot back.

“Kinky,” Meenah said with a wiggle of eyebrow. “Maybe next time, cause I got plans.”

She leaned over again and this time, kissed Karkat. The mood instantly went back to 'sexy'. Karkat purred into the kiss, aggressively kissing her back. Meenah hummed as she grabbed handfuls of his hair to pull him closer and Karkat gasped, allowing her to suck at the brand that was his tongue and delve into the heat of his mouth. She ground her palms along the bases of his horns, and he melted like sugar in water. She pulled away, but just long enough to bite into the crux of his neck and shoulder, sucking a mark into his dark gray skin. Karkat cried out in pleasure as she put a trail of marks up his neck. “Me... Empress, please,” he gasped, squirming.

She pulled away and pushed him back in place next to Eridan. “Fin, you wanna surf me?” she asked. Karkat nodded. “You take fishstick there and give me a good show.”

Karkat blinked in confusion, but Eridan caught on quickly. “As you wish, my Empress,” he said with a sly tone.

He grabbed Karkat's wrist and pulled him closer. Karkat's squawk of surprise was cut of by Eridan kissing him. They leaned into each other, arms wrapped around each others shoulders, and their bodies pressed flush. Meenah watched closely, running her own fingers over the skin of her thighs. “Touch his gills,” she called out.

They both hesitated, confusion in their faces, but Eridan moved first again. He moved his hands down to Karkat's torso and gently brushed the backs of his fingers over Karkat's gills. They had been a surprise the first time Meenah was intimate with Karkat; a mutant land-dweller with gills was unimaginable. Eridan had been especially taken aback. It didn't take long for both of them to get over it when they realized how much more sensitive Karkat's gills were. Karkat gasped as Eridan continued to stroke over his gills. He leaned into Eridan's slender form, burying his face into Eridan's neck with a soft sob. Very quickly, the red of Karkat's bulge could be seen between them, outpacing Eridan's violet. “Eridan...” he gasped. “Please...”

“You like that Kar?” Eridan asked, voice low. He slowed his touches, carefully teasing each and every gill slit. Karkat gasped like he couldn't breath, the gills in question twitching involuntarily. “Sounds like you do...”

Karkat didn't answer verbally; his mouth opened and all that came out were gasps and moans. Eridan hummed soothingly at him and leaned in to kiss him. Both of their bulges were fully exposed, and they tangled around each other between their bodies. Meenah decided that she needed to catch up and quietly slid her panties off without them noticing. She pressed a hand between her thighs, brushing her hand over her sheathe and nook. The sensation felt nice, but it was nothing in comparison to the feelings she got watching Eridan take Karkat apart. As her bulge started to unsheathe, Eridan pulled away from the kiss to shove Karkat on his back, pinning Karkat's arms above his head and straddling his hips. Karkat fought Eridan's grip, but he couldn't get the leverage and Eridan was very strong despite his appearance. “Very interesting, buoys,” Meenah said, toying with the tip of her bulge. “Who ever comes first, doesn't get to ride my bulge...”

Eridan pressed his advantage immediately, moving his hips so Karkat's bulge was pressed against the entrance of his nook. Karkat moaned as Eridan ground against him and leaned over to add a set of marks to the other side of his neck. He tried to flip the tables, but Eridan couldn't be budged. Eridan lifted up slightly, just enough to let Karkat's bulge slid into him. They both moaned; Karkat low and breathy, Eridan high and clear. Meenah purred as she stroked her own bulge, watching their faces as Eridan was filled with Karkat's bulge. “Yes,” Eridan warbled. He tossed his head back and chirped. “Fuck yes, Kar, fill me up.”

“Bulge slut,” Karkat replied, breathing heavily. He flexed his hips up, burying the last few inches in Eridan's nook. Eridan cried out and ground against him. Karkat surged, flipping them both over and pinning Eridan to the ground. Eridan yelped in surprise, then moaned as Karkat bent him in half and pressed that much deeper into him. “I'm going to make you spill all over the floor.”

Meenah whistled suggestively at them. “Yeah, bay-by,” she cheered. “Give it to him good!”

Karkat grinned and flexed into Eridan hard. Eridan gasped and moaned, squirming under Karkat. Karkat leaned down and kissed him roughly, his hands reaching to press against Eridan's own gills as he fucked Eridan. “Fuck,” Eridan wheezed. “Come on, you dirt licking asshole, you call that making me spill? Give it up, fuckin' fill me.”

A strangled noise escaped from Karkat, like he was struggling to hold back already. “Fuck, not yet,” he gasped, trying to pull away from Eridan, but Meenah kicked her foot out against his back and pushed him back into Eridan. “What?”

“No pulling out, nubby,” Meenah replied. “Suck it up.”

Eridan growled and undulated up into Karkat. Karkat gasped, clawing at the floor desperately. Meenah tapped her foot against his back and hummed impatiently. Karkat inhaled sharply, his body tensing and eyes screwing shut as he came. Eridan moaned and giggled as Karkat filled him with his slurry. “Good boy,” Eridan purred smugly.

Karkat snarled breathlessly. Meenah let him pull away and roll over to his back. “Get stuffed,” he growled at Eridan.

“Hm, that's the plan,” Eridan replied as he sat up. Meenah could see his abdomen was already taut with slurry. He moved toward her on hands and knees. “Empress,” he purred. “I want to ride your bulge, please.”

Meenah grinned and patted her thigh. “Come on up, pretty beach.”

She helped him up and sat him in her lap facing out. She grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his back. “Next time, I'm going to wrap your fronds up nice and snug before I pail you,” she said, voice low.

“Ah, yes please,” Eridan gasped, squirming.

Meenah gently bit the back of his neck. “Keep your fronds like this,” she said as she grabbed his hips. She lifted him slightly so her bulge could start to slide into his nook. Eridan keened and panted as he was slowly filled; Meenah had length and girth going for her. The process to fill him took longer, but finally, all of her bulge was curled up in his nook. “How's that reel, fishstick?” Meenah asked.

“Fuck, I'm going to cum,” Eridan gasped. “So big...”

Karkat snickered on the floor. “You sound like a pailing vid star,” he teased.

“Shush it, nubby,” Meenah said. “Get your globes over here and help.” She flexed her bulge and Eridan wailed in pleasure. His fingers dug into his arms as he panted and squirmed. Meenah smacked his thigh lightly. “Come on, I thought you said you wanted to to ride my bulge, and now you're like a dead fish.”

Eridan shuddered and shifted his position so he could move against her, flexing his inner muscles around her. Meenah inhaled sharply and matched his motions. Eridan moaned and panted as he worked himself against her. “Please,” he gasped. “More...”

Meenah looped her arms under Eridan's knees, lifting and spreading his legs wide open. Karkat moved closer and looked up questioningly. “Tell fishstick how pretty he looks,” Meenah ordered.

Karkat blinked slowly then looked over Eridan's figure. “Fuck, you're so sexy and pitiful right now,” he said, voice hoarse. “Your gills are twitching open and shut. Your whole body is flushed with your color.”

“Kar...” Eridan moaned.

“I can see everything,” Karkat continued. “You're fucking stretched tight around our Empress's bulge and your bulge is lashing around like it's desperate to find somewhere to go...” He looked at Meenah. “Empress... can I suck on his bulge?”

“Fin,” Meenah replied. “but not touching yourself.”

Karkat moved closer and licked at the base of Eridan's bulge. Eridan whimpered as his bulge stopped flailing around and moved to rub against Karkat's face. Karkat exhaled noisily and caught the tip of Eridan's bulge between his lips, letting it slide into his mouth. Eridan wailed, chest heaving as he squirmed between two points of pleasure. “Fuck... I'm goin' to die!” he sobbed.

“So dramatic,” Meenah said soothingly. She picked up the pace with her bulge slightly. “You going to spill down Nubby's throat?”

Both Karkat and Eridan moaned at her words. Meenah reached around and traced her fingers along Eridan's gills. Eridan's head fell back, nearly smacking Meenah in the face with his horns, and he came with a loud shout. Karkat gagged, but managed to swallow most of his slurry. Meenah gasped as Eridan's nook tightened around her, but she was nowhere near close to finishing. Karkat pulled away, a few trails of violet down his chin and watched Meenah continue to bounce Eridan in her lap. He squirmed, his own bulge twitching again. “Empress...” he muttered.

“What?” she asked. “Turned on again?”

“Yes ma'am,” Karkat replied. He looked at a blissed out Eridan. “I could take his place...”

“Shell no, you lost, remember,” Meenah said with a grin. She thought for a second. “I know. Go get that human bulge toy, that shoal be good enough for you. I betta be able to sea it all too!”

Karkat sigh, but moved over to the dresser where the toy in question was kept. Meenah lifted Eridan up and set him down on hands and knees. She moved to kneel behind him and slid back into his twitching nook. Eridan gasped at the new position, letting his upper body collapse to rest on the floor. His hips pressed back sharply, and Meenah groaned as she ground against him. Karkat came back with the toy, a large human shaped bulge in an obnoxious shade of pink close to her color. There was a switch on the bottom for the vibration function. Karkat sat close to her, with his legs spread wide. He let his bulge curl around the toy, getting it slick with his arousal. Once it was sufficiently lubricated, he pulled the toy from his bulge, leaned back on one arm, and slowly started to push the toy into his nook. Meenah watched transfixed as the toy disappeared into his body. Beneath her, Eridan whined, and she realized that she had started to slow down. “Patience,” she murmured, petting Eridan's head.

Karkat started to thrust the toy in and out of his nook, emulating the motions they had seen from a human porno. Meenah smiled, her breath coming faster, and she grabbed Eridan's hair to reposition his head so he could watch as well. She matched her own pace with Karkat's actions, and it didn't take long for Eridan to figure out what she was doing. “Faster, Kar,” he warbled.

“And turn it on while you're at it,” Meenah ordered.

Shivering, Karkat turned the vibration on. He whimpered; the sensation was very strong. After a few deep breaths, he picked up his pace, working the toy fast and hard into his nook. Meenah matched his pace again, causing Eridan to start sobbing. Their cries blended together, causing a shudder to run through Meenah's body. “You okay, fishstick?”

“Don't stop,” Eridan gasped between tears. “Faster please”

Meenah grabbed his hips and pulled him down on her even harder. Eridan gasped and his whole body started to shake like he was close to finishing again. Meenah wasn't far from finishing herself, if she pushed herself. She did so, focused on the soft sobs and moans of her lovers. Karkat reached for his own bulge, squeezing in time to the thrusts of the toy. There was nothing but the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and pleasured moans in the room. Meenah felt Eridan tightening again, and she reached around to stroke his bugle gently. Eridan keened in pleasure, cumming over her hand and the floor, pulling Meenah along with him. She filled his nook and material sac with her slurry and he made soft animal noises at the feeling.

Through the haze of her orgasm, Meenah noticed Karkat finishing as well, spilling all over her floor. She shrugged mentally; she didn't get vinyl flooring for nothing after all. Panting, she carefully pulled her bulge from Eridan, only a little trickle of slurry spilling out. She splayed out on the floor and pulled a trembling Eridan close. “Nubs, get over here when you can, cuttle time.”

“The floor...” Karkat started to say.

“Clean up later, snuggles now,” Meenah interrupted. “Empress's orders.”

Karkat made an exasperated noise. “Yes ma'am,” he replied with only a little bit of sass. He half rolled, half crawled over to them, laying on Eridan's other side. “Hey you,” he said, kissing Eridan's forehead. “Did Meenah get too rough?”

Eridan sleepily shook his head. Meenah rolled her eyes. “He asked me act-shoally,” she said.

“Eridan is a dumbass with poor decision making skills,” Karkat replied in deadpan.

“Fuck you too, Kar,” Eridan replied sleepily.

“Hey, you can't fall asleep yet,” Karkat said. “You've got two trolls worth of slurry sloshing in you.”

Eridan opened one eye lazily. “Yeah, an it feels nice... it can wait.”

“So, can we do that again?” Meenah asked, interrupting as she papped Karkat's face. “I have this awesome idea of collars and disciplining two knotty buoys.”

“No!” Karkat exclaimed at the same time Eridan interestedly said “Maybe?”

Karkat glared at Eridan, but softened at the curious look on his face. “Fine, maybe. You just better remember that despite the freaky gill mutation, I can't take damage like a sea dweller. I'm a delicate fucking flower.”

Both Eridan and Meenah laughed at him. “Sure thing, Nubs,” Meenah replied. “I just wanna make you cry a little.”

“That's not hard,” Eridan interjected.

“Oh, shut up,” Karkat replied, but without any heat. He shrugged. “I guess it wasn't that bad... maybe we can switch roles a bit?”

Meenah shrugged noncommittally. “Maybe... mutant spit roast?”

Eridan reached back for a high five and Karkat sputtered at the thought. Eridan distracted him with a kiss and laid back in Meenah's arms. She reached over Eridan to give Karkat's scalp a scratch. He sighed and moved closer. “You're both awful, and that's why I pity you so much.”

 


End file.
